


Goodnight Moon and Goodnight You

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes home late to find Ronan waiting up for him, their daughter already asleep on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Moon and Goodnight You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I live for making every pairing domestic with a baby, but here we are, with another ship falling prey to me.
> 
> Title taken from ["Goodnight Moon" by Go Radio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BClFpTijh1Y).

Adam, feeling like his arms were heavy enough to sink right down to the road, pulled into his driveway at 11:30 at night, feeling like an asshole as he did so. He shoved the Hondayota into park and glanced up at his house. Just one light was on - the lamp, probably, in the living room, the one he has knocked over once and Noah has knocked over twice, and has probably more duct tape than porcelain as a base at this point. He grabbed his duffel bag from the passenger seat and dragged himself out of the car.

The front door was locked when he tried it, so he dug his house keys out of the bottom of his duffel and let himself in as quietly as he could manage. The door still creaked a little behind him, but the house was old and that was inevitable. He shut and locked the front door, abandoned his shoes and duffel bag next to it, and crept into the living room in his sock feet. He had been in class since ten and working since three, but Ronan had been here all day, and that was probably just as hellish, if not more so. Adam was tired, but Ronan was probably exhausted. Adam rounded into the living room.

Adam was right; the broken lamp was the one that was on. Ronan was sprawled on his back on the sofa under the light. When Adam got closer, he could see Bella laying on his chest, fast asleep. Ronan’s chest rose and fell with deep, even breaths; Bella was not disturbed by the motion, and even seemed comforted by it, her head tipped to the side on his threadbare tank top so her ear was pressed over his heart. Ronan’s large hand was splayed over her stomach protectively, covering her entire torso with his wide palm, fingers curling around to her back. Adam lifted Ronan’s cell phone carefully from the low coffee table and took a picture of the two of them. He set the phone down and made to shut the lamp over Ronan’s head off.

“Don’t shut off that light, Parrish,” Ronan murmured, and Adam jumped.

“Goddamnit, Ronan, don’t do that to me, I thought you were asleep.” Adam sat down on the coffee table and watched as Ronan cracked one eye open to look at him.

“I wouldn’t fall asleep while I was holding Bell,” Ronan reminded him, settling further into the couch cushions, making himself comfortable. Ronan flexed his fingers against Bella’s soft, tiny body, heat radiating off of her like a small furnace. Adam leaned forward and reached out to run his fingers through her hair. “You know I wouldn’t.”

“I know,” Adam replied, studying her sleeping face. “Lynch.”

“What?”

“No, I was correcting you.” Adam smiled at him. “Lynch. Not Parrish.”

“Gotcha.” Ronan shifted on the sofa, shoving himself into the crease where the back met the cushions. He jerked his chin to the empty spot next to him. Adam grabbed the throw blanket from the end of the beat-up couch and tucked himself up into Ronan’s side. He pulled the blanket up over the three of them.

“How was your day?” Adam asked softly, running his fingertips gently over Bella’s fat little legs. He trailed his touch up over the back of Ronan’s hand.

“Long,” Ronan answered. He twisted his head in order to meet Adam’s eyes. “She said something today.”

“Did she? Was it a word?” Adam asked. Ronan shook his head, and Adam smiled again.

“Close, though,” Ronan assured him. Adam pressed his forehead into Ronan’s temple and yawned.

“They don’t talk until they’re at least one, usually, you know,” Adam pointed out. Ronan shoved one of his arms underneath Adam’s body, holding him close with one hand, the other still holding tight to Bella.

“Well, she’s special,” Ronan said, like it was just a fact. Adam traced the outline of Ronan’s fingers against Bella’s front. “How was your day?”

“Same shit, different day,” Adam replied, and Ronan tipped his head to kiss Adam’s forehead. He lingered there, soft lips against Adam’s skin. “Glad to be home.”

“Mm,” Ronan hummed. Adam leaned up slightly to shut the lamp off before returning to his spot lined up alongside Ronan. “She misses you.”

“I miss her, too.” Adam yawned again, his jaw cracking against Ronan’s shoulder. He blinked, his eyes staying shut a little longer than usual. Ronan yawned carefully, turning his face away. Adam thumbed at Bella’s face, running the pad of it over her cheek, down to her chin. “I wish I could be home more often.”

“Let me go to work and you could be,” Ronan countered, twisting his head around so he could press his forehead to Adam’s.

“No,” Adam said automatically, firmly. “No, you know that’s a bad idea. Plus, someone should be with her all the time, and you already-”

“Yeah, yeah, alright, don’t get your panties in a knot,” Ronan interrupted, yawning again. Adam hesitated for a moment before leaning in close, and Ronan pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth gingerly. Bella shifted against his chest, and Adam watched her attentively. “I’ll stay with her.”

“Thank you,” Adam murmured, picking up his rhythmic stroking down Bella’s cheek, his calloused touch feather-light. “Do anything new today?”

“Her legs are getting stronger,” Ronan told him, eyes shut as he spoke quietly. “She holds my hands and walks a little. It’s nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ronan was silent for a bit. “Lungs are getting stronger, too. She’s a screamer for sure.”

“Phrase that differently.”

“Make me, asshole.”

“Ronan,” Adam groaned. Ronan shoved at him, opening his eyes.

“We should put her to bed,” Ronan said, shoving at Adam until he stood from the sofa. Adam lifted Bella from Ronan’s chest incredibly gingerly, cradling her to his chest.

“I’ll take her,” he informed him, shifting her slightly so he had a better grip. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Ronan nodded his head before burying it in the back cushion of the sofa. Adam moved nearly silently through their tiny house, bringing Bella to her crib and settling her in it slowly. She did not wake, and he covered her with her blanket. He watched her for a second, kneeling over her crib, one hand over her stomach, feeling her heartbeat, the rise and fall of her chest with her lungs. He left her alone after a minute of watching her. He grabbed up a blanket from their bed as he passed and brought it back to the living room with him.

“She wake up?” Ronan asked, one arm flung over his face. Adam settled back against his side, pulling the comforter up over them.

“Nope,” Adam said. “Sleeping like a baby.”

“Shut up,” Ronan grumbled, ducking his head into the juncture between Adam’s neck and shoulder. Adam wrapped his arm around Ronan and held him close, pressing his lips to his temple and shutting his eyes. “Go to sleep.”

“Love you.”

“Love you. Go to sleep.”

Adam yawned against Ronan’s skin and bone, and Ronan swatted at him before yawning himself, eyes closed, eyelashes tickling lightly at Adam’s throat. He was asleep in a minute, Adam right behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bella's name is Bella because she's named after Gansey (whose middle name is Campbell, we will recall).
> 
> The working title of this story was "gay-ass pynch with a bab".
> 
> I just needed to know they had a future.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
